


Promises

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden has a past, Alive Aiden (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Horny, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Swearing, Whump, alluded to gang activity or something, because Lambert, pet names galore, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU: Aiden has a past he hasn’t told Lambert about, and it comes back to bite them. A bit angst and hurt/comfort, a bit horny, sweet.Nothin super graphic or violent but mind the tags just in case.For the prompt "you took a bullet for me."
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Promises

They’d spent a laid-back Saturday together, running errands, fooling around after putting away groceries, then going out for dinner at their favourite Italian restaurant. They walked out the doors after dinner laughing, Lambert’s arm around Aiden’s shoulders, Aiden turning his face into Lambert’s neck.

“Finally fucking found you,” a rough voice called out as they turned the corner towards Lambert’s truck. A burly man in a beat up leather jacket was leaning against it. Aiden froze at the voice, every muscle in his body tensing, and Lambert’s arm tightened around his shoulders.

“Who the fuck are you? Get off my fuckin truck.” Lambert barked out. The man ignored him, straightening and taking a step towards them.

“Long time no see, kitty cat. Can’t hide forever. Time to pay up,” the stranger said.

“I don’t owe you shit,” Aiden spat out. “I squared up before I left.”

“It don’t work like that, and you know it. There’s interest. And it’s been racking up while you’ve been off playing house.”

Aiden flinched and Lambert took a step forwards. Aiden grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“He’s go nothing to do with this,” Aiden said to the stranger.

“Not as long as you come along like a good pet and clear your ledger,” the man said.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but he isn’t going anywhere,” Lambert ground out. He pulled free of Aiden’s grip and advanced on the stranger.

“Oh, I’d think about that if I were you,” the man said, reaching into his jacket and pulling a gun out just enough to show it beneath the flap of his coat. Aiden whined behind Lambert.

“Lamb, baby, I’m so sorry.” His voice was strained. “It’s… it’s gonna be fine, but I think I have to…” Lambert cut him off.

“You don’t gotta do shit except stay behind me,” Lambert growled. He lunged at the stranger, wrestling him for the gun.

“Lambert!” Aiden cried, frozen in place. A moment later the gun went off. Aiden’s ears rang and it felt like everything started moving in slow motion. Lambert grunted in pain, then bashed the man’s head back into the side of his truck before shoving him to the ground. He’d gained control of the gun, clicking the safety on before sliding it across the sidewalk towards Aiden. Aiden snapped out of it, quickly clicking the safety back off and moving towards them, the gun pointed at the stranger. The man bucked under Lambert and tried to swing at him, but Lambert dodged and smashed the man’s head into the ground, stilling him.

“You fucking move again and it’s the last thing you’ll do.” Aiden threatened, steel in his voice that Lambert had never heard before. “Lamb, call the cops.”

“On it.” Lambert glanced at his boyfriend as he dialled and listened to the line ring, still straddling the other man’s hips in case he decided to try anything. His boyfriend’s gorgeous green eyes were burning with fury, and for an artist he looked surprisingly confident holding a gun. They obviously had some things to talk about later. Like what the _fuck_ this was all about. When the operator picked up he answered that they needed both police and ambulance.

Aiden sucked in a breath and looked back at him with wide eyes. The rest of the phone call faded into the background as he remembered the deafening sound of the gun going off. He started looking over what he could see of his boyfriend, then the man underneath him, trying to find the injury. Lambert hung up the phone.

“They’re on their way.” He looked at Aiden, taking in his wide, glazed eyes. “Babe? You with me?”

“You or him?” Aiden asked.

“What?”

“The ambulance. Is it for you or this piece of shit.” He kicked the man on the ground, provoking a grunt.

“It’s ok, Aiden. Everything’s gonna be fine. Just keep that on him until the cops are here.”

“Where?”

Lambert stared at him.

“Where are you hit?” Aiden demanded, edging on hysterical.

“Kitten. I’m ok. Breathe.”

“You took a _bullet_ for me.”

A siren started in the distance, growing louder.

“And I would gladly take another. Right now I need you to breathe, be calm, and figure out what you’re telling the cops. And later, I’m gonna have some questions of my own.”

Aiden nodded, taking a shuddering breath in and letting it out, a tear rolling down his cheek.

———

Aiden sat in a chair pulled up against Lambert’s hospital bed. Leather jacket man had been hauled off to jail on multiple outstanding warrants. Aiden had evasively answered the cops’ questions, promising to be around if they had more, then riding with Lambert in the ambulance to the hospital. The bullet had been removed from Lambert’s thigh, he’d been patched up and hooked up to an IV for the blood he’d lost, and they were now alone in the hospital room.

“I’m so sorry, Lambert.” Aiden murmured, looking down to where he was holding Lambert’s hand, his thumb stroking over his boyfriend’s knuckles. “I should… I should have told you… If you want me to go, I understand. I can pack…”

“Hey,” Lambert cut him off. “Stop. I just got shot for you. You think I want you going anywhere?!” He squeezed Aiden’s hand. “Naw babe. We’re gonna go home, I’m gonna have you wait on me _hand and foot_.” He tugged on their joined hands, drawing Aiden closer. “I have some questions, but I’m not sure now is really the time.” Aiden gave him a lopsided smile and a few tears escaped down his cheeks. Lambert reached over with his free hand and wiped them away. “Hey,” he said, voice gruff. “I’m ok. I’m here. I _love you_. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Aiden whispered.

“Oh please. I’m lucky you stuck around my grumpy ass long enough for me to get shot for you.”

Aiden whined and tucked his face into Lambert’s neck.

“He came for _me_ , I can’t stand that you got hurt.”

Lambert cupped the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb up and down his nape.

“Better me than you.” He said gruffly. “If he’d hurt you, I wouldn’t be in a hospital bed, I’d be in a prison cell.”

Aiden tried to laugh but it came out as a sob.

“I love you.” He whispered desperately into Lambert’s skin. Lambert’s hand tightened on his neck.

“I love you too, kitten. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll keep you safe. Always.”

“I know.” Aiden whispered wetly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s throat.

“C’mere.”

“I’m here.”

“Get up here.”

“I can’t. There’s no room, and you’re hurt.”

“Don’t make me haul you up here, that’s how I’ll get hurt.” Lambert held his arm open on his uninjured side.Aiden huffed and sniffled and crawled gingerly onto the narrow bed, tucking up under his boyfriend’s arm and snuggling against his chest. “There. I feel better already,” Lambert rumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Aiden’s head. Aiden sighed, tension melting out of his body as he cuddled close, his arm wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist. Lambert rubbed his hand up and down his back. “You rest up now. When we get home, I’m gonna run you ragged.” Aiden laughed into his shirt.

“Is that a promise?”

“You bet, baby.”

Aiden leaned up on his elbow to stare into warm amber eyes.

“I like it when you tire me out,” he purred.

“Mmm. Just you wait.” Lambert tugged him down, kissing him softy and running his hand up into his silky hair. “You’ll be my kitchen slave, my fetching things slave, my…”

“Sex slave?”

“Damn straight.”

“Oh love, there’s _nothing_ straight about me.”

Lambert barked out a laugh.

“Don’t I know it.” He nipped at Aiden’s bottom lip, his fingers curling in his boyfriend’s hair and tugging gently, eliciting a quiet groan. “You gonna be good for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aiden breathed against his lips.

“Do everything I say?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Aiden pressed into him.

“If not I’ll have to punish you.”

“Oh, now you’re just encouraging bad behaviour.” Aiden grinned then licked along Lambert’s bottom lip.

“Mmm.”

“You’ve gotta decide what you want, wolf.” He glanced from his lover’s lips to his half-lidded eyes.

“Wanna eat you up,” Lambert growled.

“Hmm, sounds delightful. Maybe not in this hospital bed though.”

“When can we leave?”

“Well, that blood all has to make it into your body, for one.” Aiden gestured at the IV bag.

Lambert grunted in response.

“It’s nearly empty.” Lambert said.

“Want me to go ask?”

“No.” Lambert grumbled. “Don’t really want you out of my sight,” he said quietly. Aiden hummed in response.

“Maybe resting is a good idea,” Aiden admitted, snuggling back down into his chest. “Plenty of time for all your promises later.”

“Better believe it,” Lambert responded, squeezing him tight. “I keep my promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
